


Vanilla Essence

by Reis_Asher



Series: Escalation [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900/gavin, 900Gavin, Blow Jobs, Coffee, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masochist Gavin Reed, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Blow Jobs, gavin is bad at blowjobs, nines is tired of being gavin's coffee bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Nines is tired of being Gavin's coffee bitch and decides to make Gavin his bitch instead.





	Vanilla Essence

**Author's Note:**

> Juts a quick PWP I had the idea for while I was drinking my pumpkin spice coffee.

The precinct was quiet, and Gavin propped his feet up on his desk, lounging back in his chair as he played a game on his phone. Nines was doing as he was told for once and getting him a coffee, and Gavin stretched as he got bored and exited the app, preferring to watch Nines' ass instead as he walked to the break room. Things were pretty good, all things considered. Androids getting their freedom hadn't turned out as badly as Gavin had expected. The influx of androids into the department's ranks had slowed once they'd needed to actually get paid, and Gavin felt less threatened by the walking tin cans now that they had to compete for their jobs and had something to lose like everyone else.

Getting lumped with an android partner was a pain in the ass at first, but Nines, well—he had some good qualities. He was skilled at doing the majority of Gavin's work for him without complaint, could take a good amount of bullets in a firefight, and most importantly, he didn't throw Gavin under the bus, even if he did seem to take some perverse kind of joy in showing Gavin how obsolete he was.

"What the fuck took you?" Gavin snapped as Nines strode between the desks with his coffee. Gavin snatched it out of his hand and sipped at it through the lid, assuming by now Nines had his order down pat. He wrinkled his eyebrows as he tasted it. "The fuck is this?" He was tired enough that he would drink anything, but coffee flavors were not his thing. Especially fucking vanilla. "Did you forget my order, tin can? I don't do flavored coffee. Three sugars, a drop of cream. Is it that fucking difficult to remember?"

"I am incapable of forgetting, Gavin," Nines pointed out.

"So you just… what? Figured you'd fuck with me by screwing up my order? Ooh, sick burn." Gavin pushed the cup away with a roll of his eyes. "Forget it, I'll do it myself. Fuckin' androids." He stood up and fell as the chair moved with him, hot coffee spilling all over himself and the floor. He looked to see what was binding him to the chair to see a pair of handcuffs had been cleverly attached to the chair's spine and slipped through his belt loop without him noticing. Tearing them off would mean ruining his new pair of designer jeans even more than the coffee already had.

"Do you need assistance?" Nines asked, offering him a hand. Was that a _smile_ on his face?

"You fucking deviant!" Gavin yelled. He was wet and sticky, and the welt on his arm was going to bruise. He was glad his desk shielded the humiliating sight from the few officers still at the precinct this time of morning. Nines stood over him, his waist at the same height as his head, and Gavin forced his dirty thoughts away. He hated that he got off on humiliation, and he certainly wasn't going to let Nines know it or he'd never have a peaceful moment ever again.

Nines unzipped his pants and whipped out his hard dick without fanfare, and Gavin was left wondering if he'd hit his head on the way down. Nines's cock was thick and long, bigger than anything he'd enjoyed in a long time, and he had to admit Nines exceeded expectations in that department—at least compared to his wet dreams. 

Nines glared at him. "If you want me to undo the handcuffs, you'll need to show your partner some appreciation. I am an advanced prototype. I am not here to make your _coffee_."

"So what, you're gonna make me your bitch instead?" Gavin asked, a shiver of arousal running straight to his dick at the thought. There was no fucking way he was sucking android dick, no matter what his subconscious liked to tell him. It had been way too long since he'd seen some action if he was seriously thinking about this, and yet he was. There was a thrill to the thought of sucking Nines off. It was forbidden to fuck your partner, for one, though somehow Hank and Connor were getting away with it. Secondly, there was something about getting fucked by an android that seemed verboten, even if everyone was doing it these days. He'd looked at plenty of android porn, but he liked to pretend he wasn't into it. He wasn't _supposed_ to want this, so of course he ached for it with a burning need that overwhelmed all his other senses.

He wanted it so much, sitting on his butt in a puddle of lukewarm coffee with an office chair cuffed to his lower back, that he didn't even consider how insane it was that his partner had just whipped his dick out at work.

"All right, then," Gavin relented. "Do it." It was almost a dare, and Gavin was surprised when Nines fed him his dick, pressing the tip past his lips before stopping and letting Gavin decide how much more he could take. It was thicker than Gavin was used to, and he gagged on it almost immediately as he tried to take too much, embarrassed to note he'd barely engulfed more than the head. He tried to relax, but Nines' penetrating blue eyes seemed to bore into him from above, judging him as he moved on his dick, trying his best to force Nines' cock deeper. It wasn't his fault this android was so fucking big. Were they all built like this? Had Hank gone over to the side of the plastics because Connor had whipped out his dick? But then Hank wasn't exactly small down there, either, judging from the hefty bulge he packed in his jeans. Not that Gavin had been looking, _of course_.

"Have you ever sucked a dick before?" Nines' voice was quiet, so as not to alert the rest of the officers on duty, but Gavin heard it loud and clear, shame pouring into his cheeks. He redoubled his efforts, stroking the rest of Nines' shaft with his hand to make up for how little he could take. Nines buried his hands in Gavin's hair, but was surprisingly tender, all things considered. Gavin wouldn't have put it past him to face fuck him and come down his throat, and while part of him wanted that in fantasy, he wasn't up for the reality.

Gavin's mouth hurt from sucking so hard, trying to make up for his overbearing gag reflex by swirling his tongue and applying suction. He could still taste the stupid vanilla coffee in his mouth, but his anger was lessening. He had to admit he'd been treating Nines like a servant instead of a partner. He knew he deserved this punishment, and that only made him want it more.

Nines was the first person in a long time to have the balls to put him in his place, and he respected that the same way he respected the way Hank had pulled a gun on him in the interrogation room, with a begrudging admiration. He only appreciated those who weren't afraid of him, and Nines was definitely not running scared of his bullshit tough guy facade.

Gavin felt Nines' cock tense in his mouth and knew he was close to coming.

"Reed," Nines warned, but Gavin didn't pull away. He figured the least he could do was swallow, and besides, he was curious what android semen would taste like. Nines spurted into his mouth, coming absolutely silently in a way that might have been creepy if Gavin hadn't been caught up on the fact that his mouth was full of semen.

 _Vanilla_ flavored semen.

Gavin pulled away and come dribbled down his chin, eyes widening in horror as the full implications sank in. He tried to get to his feet and the chair tripped him up again as Nines calmly tucked himself back into his jeans and buckled his belt.

"You sick son of a bitch! You put semen in my coffee?" Gavin was glad that he couldn't see from his vantage point if anyone else in the bullpen had heard him shout.

Nines knelt down and unlocked the handcuffs, placing them back on his belt with a smile. He leaned down to speak quietly into Gavin's ear while squeezing his dick through his jeans. Gavin gasped, his anger lost in a haze of arousal.

"If you don't like it, you can get your own coffee next time. Now, are you coming to the bathroom to clean up?" Nines helped him to his feet and Gavin followed like a sleepwalker, absolutely dumbfounded at how this night was going. He'd never think the same way about vanilla again. 

Maybe he'd start getting it in his coffee more often.


End file.
